If the motion of fully extending the elbow joint is repeated in a sports motion or the like, a pain occurs in the vicinity of the olecranon. Inflammation of the joint capsule is often regarded as a factor of the pain, and in severe cases, the formation of an osteophyte or a bone fracture occurs. Further, a main motion muscle to bend the elbow joint is the biceps brachii muscle. In the biceps brachii muscle, if a flexion motion of the elbow joint due to load transportation or the like is repeatedly performed, inflammation occurs in the biceps brachii tendon extending in front of the shoulder joint, thereby causing a pain. In particular, a load in an extension direction of the elbow joint (the eccentric contraction of the biceps brachii tendon) becomes an overload.
Regarding this, a supporter for an elbow in the related art includes a tubular supporter main body which covers at least the upper and lower sides of the elbow joint of the arm of a wearer, first and second expansion and contraction inhibition sections each provided over an approximately half circumference at a periphery of one end of the supporter main body, and third and fourth expansion and contraction inhibition sections each provided over an approximately half circumference at the peripheral surface of the other end, wherein the first and second expansion and contraction inhibition sections and the third and fourth expansion and contraction inhibition sections are respectively disposed at about 90° torsional positions such that the first expansion and contraction inhibition section presses the biceps brachii muscle, the second expansion and contraction inhibition section presses the triceps brachii muscle, the third expansion and contraction inhibition section presses the brachioradial muscle, the extensor carpi radialis longus muscle, the extensor carpi radialis brevis muscle, and the extensor carpi ulnaris muscle, and the fourth expansion and contraction inhibition section presses the flexor carpi radialis muscle and the extensor carpi ulnaris muscle (refer to PTL 1, for example).